All Times Are Lost
by FadingByLove
Summary: Sakura gets kidnapped by the Akatsuki, and it's up to Naruto to save her. But, he knows that he can't save her alone, so he goes to get Sasuke. Both of them find out that this mission is going to be the hardest one of their lives. SasuSaku
1. Kidnapped

-waves- Welll hello there! (: Anyway.. Lets not scare the peoples now. Butbutbut I likkke it!. D: Okay, enough talking to myself. Shut up! D: I know I have a problem! Dx –crawls into emo corner and cries heart out- So…This is my fabtabulous SasuSaku story. Okay, children, listen now! I need some idea's on what should happen on chapter 2 please! So…Yeah…Help? Please? Anyone? ..Please? D:

_**Chapter 1. Kidnappings**_

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The moon hung low in the night sky, slightly lighting the black blanket of the sky. Itachi found himself, standing in the shadows of the forest's edge. Around him, two other subordinate members of the Akatsuki lurked, waiting on him to give the command to strike.

He turned his crimson Sharingan orbs to gaze down upon the small village that lay nestled in the foothills of the land, safe from outside dangers. Within that village, was something more malicious and full of ill will than any of the Akatsuki members had—put together.

Raising his hand slightly, he gave a small signal, the two other rogue ninja leaping forth into the shadows of the night, darting down into the darkness that blanketed the quiet village. Itachi closed his eyes for a moment.

He opened his eyes again and leapt silently down to join his comrades; coming up beside one, he nodded mutely as he indicated down the road, making a few more hand signs that gave further instruction. Taking up the lead, he dashed, and then merely blinked, and betrayed no further emotion.

The two other subordinates drew level with Itachi, as he reached the corner of the street, peering out into the darkness. A small market square was before them, devoid of the daytime merchants. It was here.

Using the Sharingan, he glanced around the edge of the square quickly, checking for anyone who might be around—whether foe or just unlucky bystander—before entering the square. He glanced around again, and then stared behind a box, revealing a narrow tunnel that dropped straight downward.

Slipping down into the hole, there was a small thud, as he landed a few meters below; Itachi scanned the square once again for good measure. There was a lighting of a torch below and a quiet birdcall, indicating that the vicinity was safe for entry.

"Remember," Itachi said to the remaining subordinate, "We are to get what we came for, if the villagers get in our way, do not hesitate to be rid of them."

Without waiting for a response or indication that he had been understood, Itachi lowered himself down into the hole, landing neatly next to the ninja with the torch. He glanced at him for a moment then turned his gaze in the area in which they stood. A wide tunnel stretched out before them going on for a long ways; a quiet dripping could be heard every now and again, followed by a minute wailing of wind. The hole had an opening at two ends.

"Anything?" he asked quietly, his inquiry echoing ever so slightly before fading away.

There was a shake of the head, and Itachi narrowed his eyes. He was at least expecting a guard to be posted, if there were no guards, then most likely traps. Traps, or the villagers were fools. If what they were keeping contained lay ahead, he could expect traps to be laid for someone trying to leave, rather than go in. Confidently, but not once dropping his guard, he proceeded forward into the darkness.

Wordlessly they traveled in the dank underground, their steps echoing on the hard ground.

Outwardly he blinked, but a shiver had run down his spine and the sound. An image of a kunai being plunged into a man's heart flashed in front of his eyes for a moment.

A katana being ripped through an old woman.

Shuriken being bombarded into a small child.

Each image was worse than the last, but his eyes remained fixed on the path ahead as the pictures flashed across his mind. He blinked again as another image came across his mind: a man standing in a ready stance, positioning himself protectively in front of a frightened woman, a katana pointed threateningly at the both of them.

The man lay dead, his innards spilling out onto the wooden floor; the woman was sobbing, pleading—

Itachi and the subordinate passed out of the patch of mud, coming onto hard stone floor again. Not a single trap so far. This village really was full of idiots, just like the village he had left nine years previous; the lives of fools were useless lives, lives depending on the lives of the powerful. There was no purpose for fools in this world—there was no point in them living. In his mind he could see the woman lying dead, his thirteen year old self standing over both the bodies, his eyes lingering on the trailing blood—the blood of his parents.

They were all fools, all of them.

"Itachi-sama?"

He turned his gaze to rest on the ninja who accompanied him, and realized that he had been standing still in front of a wall that had risen up before them. A small door was built into the side of the wall, a piece of paper connecting the frame to the slab in the wall: a seal. Fools. They knew enough to fear the terror that was on the other side of the door, but the most they did to protect themselves was to put a simple seal on the door? Reaching out with his hand, he snatched the piece of paper off the door and crumpled it in his hands.

Grasping the handle, he slid the door open, his Sharingan eyes peering perceptively into the room. He motioned for the subordinate to step forward, and upon the entrance of light into the room, there was a cry, followed by some scuffling.

Slowly they made their way along the tunnel's expanse, not making hardly any noise.

And then there were those, he told himself quietly, who were so pathetic that they didn't even deserve death.

He entered a room, and inside was a lady, mid fifty's sitting on a chair. The chair was slowly rocking back and forth. The woman was covered by a blanket, and all you could see was her mouth and chin, her hands, and feet.

"Itachi-sama," the girl said, her voice quiet and husky. "You must be here for information on the Kyubi."

"Yes, Sachiko." He said, and motioned for the ninja who was beside him to come forth.

"Ah, yes, Naruto, he is the boy that holds-"

"We already know that." Itachi interrupted.

"Capture his pink-haired friend; it will do you good in capturing the Kyubi boy. Her name is Haruno Sakura," the old woman, Sachiko, said."But be careful, this girl, she is powerful, dangerous, do not underestimate her."

Itachi turned to leave. _Haruno Sakura. _He smirked slightly, and then left without another word.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura Haruno could not sleep. She tried, but she couldn't. Her chakra was drained, which caused her to be tired, but she couldn't sleep. She yawned slightly, out of boredom, and then moved so she was in a sitting position. A shiver ran down her spine, and she glanced over at the window, which was open. She stood up, and then slowly walked over to the window to shut it.

"Why the hell are you open?" She mumbled quietly, referring to the window that was in front of her.

She didn't feel safe, for a reason she did not know. She glanced out the window, and then behind her. She quickly went over to her bed, and then kneeled beside it. She suddenly felt the cold tip of a kunai press against her neck. The chakra was familiar, very familiar.

"Haruno," the voice spoke emotionlessly. "I need you to come with me."

Sakura smirked. "B-but, I can't go, I have to stay in the village," she said, her voice mocking. She felt the cold blade press harder against her neck. She hissed. "I'd prefer if you not do that."

She turned quickly, and then grabbed that kunai in her hand. She looked up, and glared at the person. Suddenly, she froze. "S-Sasuke-kun?" She stuttered in shock. _An older version of Sasuke? _She moved away.

The black haired Uchiha smirked. "Not exactly. I am his older brother, Itachi." He said.

Sakura's shocked gave turned to a look of hate. "You! You are the reason that Sasuke-kun left!" She shouted, and then pushed the Uchiha away from her. Her hands went into fists, and then got into a fighting position. It

Itachi smirked, and then vanished. Sakura turned around. _How am I supposed to fight in my own house? Damn. This is going to be difficult. I can't use any of my good Jutsu's or anything in here. _She cursed under her breath. Suddenly, she felt two strong arms wrap around her.

Itachi, with Sakura in his arms, vanished, leaving the room with Sakura's muffled scream.

Sakura thrashed. ".Go!" She shouted. She punched Itachi back. "This is not _not _funny!" She punched his back again. She never got easily beat like this before! .Never! "I will not get beaten so easily! Especially by you!" She crossed her arms over her chest, and glared at Itachi's head. She began to mumble to herself. "Damn Itachi."

"Hn. Haruno?"

"Yeah?"

"Shut up."

Sakura glared. "Are you telling me to shut up? Are _you _telling _me _to shut up?!" She began to pound on his back once again. "Naruto is going to come and look for me, you do know that, right?!" She asked him.

"Yes, and that is why you are coming with me." He said monotone. Fuck this girl was really annoying, and weak too. That old bag lied to him, she would have to get punished.

"He will bring Sasuke-kun, and Sasuke-kun will beat the shit out of you, and murder you slowly and painfully!" She shouted again, and then tried to kick him.

"Hn."

"Can you please talk?!?! You're just like your brother! Anti-social freak!"

Itachi sighed. _Annoying. _He lifted her, and then got a better grip on her. "Itachhhhiiiiii!" Sakura shouted, and then tried to kick him, once again.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sasuke felt like something horrible was happening to one of his old friends that lived in that village, Konoha. He could sighed slightly, remembering the day he left. That stupid pink-haired girl begging him to stay, but failing.

Sasuke had his arms crossed over his chest. He was angry, no, _pissed. _It was _not _supposed to happen like this! Orochimaru promised him power, yes, he gave it to Sasuke, but Sasuke knew that the Sannin didn't teach Sasuke to his full extent.

The 'small' talk Orochimaru had talked to Sasuke about had got him pissed. The transfer was to happen in three days. Sasuke had this. He hated being used, and he planned to kill Orochimaru. He knew that they would end up in a bloody battle, but, who would live? Sasuke's plan was to let the Sannin teach him, and then Sasuke was going to kill him.

But Orochimaru feared Sasuke, so, because of that, Orochimaru didn't teach Sasuke all of the power that the Sannin knew!

That bastard.

He needed out, he needed to find a way out of this damp little tunnel. He hated damp, being a firer user, damp always irked him. He hated it here. He wanted to leave. He stood up, and began to pace around.

"Come on, think," he muttered to himself over and over again.

If Sasuke got out of here, he planned on killing Itachi. But first, Orochimaru would have to leave, wouldn't he? "Damn," he muttered. This was going to be hard. He knew that if he left right now, then Orochimaru would have Sound nins to look for him.

He could live with that, he could kill off them off easy, and plus, nobody would even dare try to come near Sasuke. Not unless they had a death wish. Everyone was scared of him, everyone. He glared at the wall. This was stupid.

_Three days. _He needed to leave. He didn't want to be used. He hated being used. His hands came into fists, and he hit the wall beside his bed, which caused the concrete to crack and crumble slightly from the force. He walked to a wall from his bed, and then turned to the door of his locked up room.

"Pathetic." He muttered, and the preformed the proper hand seals and then vanished.

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_.Beep._

The sound of the alarm clock filled Naruto's ears. "Five more minutes, I can't leave my ramen," he muttered sleepily. The ringing didn't stop. "Sakura-chan, five more minutes!"

His eyes opened quickly, and then he looked around. "Sakura-chan?" He asked confused. This wasn't like Sakura, normally she would be at his house, yelling at him to wake up. He looked around, and then stood up. He quickly got out of his pajamas, into his clothes, and then ran to the bathroom. He grabbed his toothbrush and toothpaste, and then began to brush his teeth while he brushed his knotted hair.

He spat into the sink, and then rinsed his mouth. He turned around, and then ran to the door leading outside. He stopped with his hand on the door handle. "Ramen…" He turned around, and stared at the ramen on his counter. "Damn. I can't. Sakura-chan is in trouble, I know it!" He bit his lip, and then turned towards the door, and opened it.

"Tsunade-baachan!" The blonde haired, energetic boy called, and pouned on the door to the Hokage's office. He heard a sigh, and then a 'Come in.'

He opened the door, and then shut it. "I think something happened to Sakura-chan!" He said, and then failed his arms.

"Why would you think that, Naruto," Tsunade asked with a quiet sigh. "Well, normally she wakes me up early in the morning, but today she didn't." He said, and then scratched the back of his head in confusion.

A serious expression appeared on Tsunade's face. "Come to think of it, she didn't come to work today…" Tsunade muttered. "Is she at home?"

Naruto thought for a second and then shook his head. "No, she wasn't. I stopped by at her house when I was on my way here," he said.

"Shizune!" Tsunade shouted.

The black haired girl came quickly. "Yes, Hokage-sama?" She asked her mentor. "

Tsunade looked at Shizune. "There were reports about Itachi being seen around here, correct?"

Shizune nodded slowly. "Yes," she said, her face confused. "Why?"

"Damn. I think Itachi might have kidnapped Sakura. She wouldn't just leave. And you know the strength she has, it's almost impossible to get her down. The only person is either one of the Akatsuki, or Sasuke." She said, and then slammed her fist on her desk.

"Naruto, I want you to get the others. Gai's Team, Kurenai's Team, and so on. We are going to find Sakura, and find out where she is."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ohayo kiddies! Okay, I _think _I am done chapter one.... Okay. So, Comment and review, and please don't forget to give me ideas on the Second chapter. Oh, and tell me what I need to fix, and crap. X3 It sucks, ne? I know it does. Sooo, I want you all to help me and figure out…That stuff. xD

~Saku~


	2. Friends or Foes?

Un… Chapter twoooooo now…. The joy..? ^///^ Okay, I have to say this, I love Alex… Okay? Gosh, now leave me alone…. . . Anyway…… Chapter 2. Okay, sorry to say this, but I want Itachi and Sakura to become somewhat friends, Sorry, but Itachi and Sakura bonding time. xD ^///^ Sorry everyone, but Itachi is going to be kind and nice…. In his own little way. (:

That's okay right? Yeah? –nods- Yeah? Okay. Good. :P Um… My story sucks buttttt! Dx –shoots self-

_**Chapter 2. Painful Times.**_

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura stared at the fire. She was angry, no _pissed. _Each and every time she glanced over at Itachi, she felt anger fill her heart. She needed to leave, she hated being around him.

Her eyes flickered to him, and she noticed he was staring at her. She grunted, and then looked away. "Why do you keep looking at me?" She asked him bitterly. She hated being stared at, if it was Sasuke, now that was another story, but Itachi? Of all the people.

Slowly, Sakura looked over at him when Itachi didn't say anything. She stood up, and then walked over to him. She sat down, and stared at him. "Why did you do it?"

Itachi watched her, and then looked at the fire. "Kill my family." He muttered, though not in question form. He turned his onyx gaze back to her.

Sakura nodded. "I don't see why you did that. Sasuke-kun looked up to you. And you hurt him…" She said, and then sighed softly. "You had a perfect life…"

"No, I didn't. I may have been perfect, in everyone else's eyes, but my father never… was proud of me. He wasn't proud of anyone. I hated my life." He said. "I didn't want to kill my family. Madara Uchiha, he was the one that killed my clan. I had to kill my family. It," he paused for a second, "hurt. And it was all thanks to your village. Konoha. I begged that they don't touch Sasuke, and if they did, I would personally kill them."

Sakura's eyes were wide. She couldn't believe Itachi was telling her all of this. And, for some odd reason, she believed him. She leaned closer to go and hug Itachi. He grabbed her wrists, and stared at her emotionlessly. "What are you doing?" He asked her.

She winced slightly from his tight grip. "I _was _going to hug you," she said. Itachi dropped her wrists and looked away. "I don't need a hug." He replied.

"Are all Uchiha's like this? Mean, harsh?" She asked quietly. She heard a quiet 'hn' noise. She smiled softly, and then looked over at him. "You remind me so much of Sasuke-kun." She looked up at the stars that was a blanket over the sky. "I miss him… So much," she muttered quietly.

Sakura shook her head quickly. "Why kidnap me?" She asked him.

"Because, Naruto cares for you, which means he'll try to find you." Itachi said, his onyx gaze on the orange-red flame, that blazed over the wood. Slowly, Sakura stood up, and then walked over to a tree, and then hopped up on it, on a tree branch. She sat down, and then leaned again the trunk.

She was tired, and she needed to sleep, her chakra was extremely high, for some reason, dangerous even, but her chakra was still growing, slowly reaching its peak. She shut her eyes, and fell into a light sleep.

Itachi felt a drastic rise in Sakura's chakra signature. That wasn't normal. He didn't know why that was happening. Is this what Sachiko-baachan meant by her being dangerous? Was she literally a ticking time bomb?

Itachi crossed his arms over his chest, and then sighed. This was going to be a long week. He had to stay out here with Sakura, in hopes of them running into Naruto, but he wouldn't go close to the village, that was to risky. He turned his gaze back to her.

She had feelings for Sasuke, still, even though he was in Sound. He saw something in her, something he never saw from a girl before. She seemed to care for him, the bloodthirsty Uchiha that killed his own family. What kind of girl was she?

He watched as she shivered from the cold, and tried to hug herself. Something was telling him to give her something to cover her up with, but there was nothing. He sighed, and then took off his Akatsuki cloak, and then jumped to the branch she was on, and then covered her with it.

Itachi still had clothes on, just a tee-shirt and pants. He jumped down on the ground, and then sighed again. His mind wandered to his little brother that wanted so badly to kill him. And Itachi needed to find a way to get Sasuke madder. Would Sasuke get pissed if Itachi did something to this girl?

Itachi needed to think. Think fast. He hated living, though, he kept on living. Why? Why didn't he just kill himself? That wasn't what an Uchiha would do. An Uchiha would die in a battle… Not by murdering themselves.

_Make her think that you care, make her trust you… Then hurt her, get Naruto mad. _

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was dark, really dark, but the shinobi came to Tsunade's office anyway.

All of Team Seven, and Hinata were in the room, although there were no Jounin's in the group. Naruto and Hinata noticed Sai was acting weird, though nobody knew why. Naruto, of course, was mad, he wanted to kill Itachi.

Tsunade looked around the room; her face was serious. "As you noticed," Tsunade began, "Sakura is not here. We do not believe she has run away, but has been kidnapped. We think by Itachi. So, we are not taking any chances. We want to find Sakura. You four, plus Kakashi are going to find and bring Sakura back."

"Now, we don't exactly know if Itachi did kidnap Sakura. He are just guessing," she said. Her eyes focused on Naruto as she spoke.

"U-um T-Tsunade-sama, before I-I came, N-Naruto-kun and I went to S-Sakura-chan's house. Th-there were t-traces of chakra th-there. The c-chakra was very familiar… I-It was indeed Itachi," she stuttered shyly.

Tsunade's eyes turned to Hinata. "Are you sure?"

Hinata nodded timidly. "H-hai." She glanced at Naruto who was also watching her, and her face brightened.

Tsunade sighed. "Okay. Your mission starts in an hour. Get ready."

Everyone stood up, and turned to leave.

"Naruto," Tsunade called. Naruto stopped, and then turned to face her. "Be careful. Remember, the Akatsuki are after you." She said. Naruto nodded and then left.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sasuke crossed his arms over his chest, and leaned back against The tree, and then closed his eyes. He found out that the Akatsuki were in _Kirigakure no Sato. _He was on his way there. He didn't want to stop, but he had to, to rest, to save up his chakra to fight Itachi.

_I have to go. I am going to find you Itachi, and kill you. I will have revenge._

His eyes opened, and he glanced around the small clearing. Nobody was around. Like usual. He figured he should be used to it by now, but he wasn't. He hated being alone. He thoughts turned to his pink-haired ex-team mate. _Will she still care about me? _He shook his head. _Why am I thinking about her?_

Did he really care for her? He didn't know. All these emotions, they were all so confusing.

He didn't care for her, he couldn't care for her. She was just a distraction. He couldn't have distractions in his life.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura's eyes opened, and she noticed Itachi staring at her, again. She twitched, and then noticed his Akatsuki cloak was draped over her. She smiled softly. _So he is kind…. _She thought to herself. "Thank-you, Itachi-san," she said, and then hopped off the tree to stand behind him.

She watched him with curious eyes. She would hate to see him dead. She looked down, and stared at the cloak. He grunted. "You can wear the cloak. You're cold," he said, and then turned and began to walk towards the Konoha shinobi.

Sakura's eyes widened slightly, and then quickly slipped into the cloak, and went after him. "T-thank-you Itachi-san," she said, and then smiled slightly.

She wanted to go, but yet she didn't want to go. She felt bad for Itachi, therefore, she wanted to stay with him. "You don't have to die, Itachi," she said, and then looked over at him. Itachi looked down at her. "I killed my family, so if I ended up going back to Konoha, then I would be exterminated." He said.

"You are going to be fighting a lot of shinobi, all by yourself. If Naruto comes." Sakura muttered. Sakura grabbed Itachi's hand, and then stopped. "I want to help you. Let" She said to him in a sad voice. Itachi shook his head. "I am sorry, Sakura. I can't do that." He said, "I can see that you want me alive. But you are probably the only one who wants me alive. There are a lot of people who want me gone."

She grabbed his shirt, and then pulled him closer to her. "Itachi, it's going to hurt to see you die…" She said, and then sighed softly. "I know you're a criminal, and I should want to see you die, but… The way I am, I can't hate you. I can't hate Sasuke-kun for leaving me… I can't hate you for hurting him. I dislike this… A lot. And since I am a medic nin, and I see you or someone else injured, I am going to want to help." She said.

Itachi thought to himself. He looked down at her, and then smirked. "Haruno. You're to caring, you'll get yourself killed one day." He said. Sakura crossed her arms over her chest. "Are you threatening _me_?" She asked in a teasing voice. Itachi's smirk grew. "That might be a possibility."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto yawned, and then grinned sleepily at Hinata. "I'm so happy you are on the mission, Hinata." Naruto said, and then laughed slightly when he saw the Hyuga's face become a bright red color. "S-same here, N-Naruto-kun," she muttered, and then smiled at him shyly.

Sai was staring at the pair. He felt an emotion that he knew. Loneliness. He was lonely. He didn't have anyone, and the only one he knew that he truly began to like was Sakura. But, Sakura was gone. He sighed as a picture of her face entered his mind.

"Hello everyone." Kakashi-sensei said. Everyone knew why he didn't give a reason why he was late. This mission was serious to everyone, more serious then bringing Sasuke home. Naruto, Hinata, and Sai turned to Kakashi. "I'm sure you all know what we are doing for the mission," he began, "we are to find Sakura. We don't want to run into trouble. But since the Akatsuki are involved this mission is dangerous for Naruto.

They probably kidnapped Sakura because they knew she was close to you Naruto." Kakashi said, his eyes were on Naruto. "We will probably end up running into Sasuke while we are on this mission."

Naruto's eyes brightened. "If we find Sasuke then we can ask if he wants to help us find Sakura-chan!" Naruto said.

Kakashi sighed. "Naruto, Sasuke might not want to save Sakura. He won't be the same guy you knew years ago." He said and watched Naruto's expression. Naruto glared. "Sasuke cares about Sakura-chan! And I know he will help because this involves the Akatsuki!" Naruto said and then glared at his Sensei. He turned on his heel, and then began to walk away. "Lets just go now. The more we argue, the less time we will have to find Sakura-chan." He said, and then grabbed Hinata's hand as he walked by her.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Okay... Well, this chapter is done. Although it seems really really short. :/ Well, I don't like that. xD Once I get more into the story, the chapters will be longer and longer and longer! 8DD Yeah… I still need idea's .xD I have no idea was should happen. Which I think sucks butt. D: Yeah um… I'm trying to think of stuff to put down. xD I know I am forgetting to say something…. Um… Yeah, Sakura and Itachi are going to become more of friends. And crap stuff like that. So, review! 8DDD Muhahaha.. I feel so powerful! DDD


End file.
